


Comfort

by frog_lord_supreme



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lord_supreme/pseuds/frog_lord_supreme
Summary: Seeing Noel as his past self was just too much for him. He wants to choke him, stab him, kill him...Forgive him...?Something Ashe could never do to himself.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wew NoelAshe wao my brain doesn't rlly work properly it's 1 am already haha who needs sleep anyways

“Ashe…”

Noel reached out to him, but Ashe never took his hand. The teal-haired researcher abandoned his past self after all, preventing everyone from touching his heart. He was just so afraid to take the blonde’s hand. Scared that Noel might end up like his pathetic past self, unable to move on from the grief of being betrayed and stabbed at the back. He just can’t hurt Noel for some reason. It never occurred to him to hurt the young blonde.

“Noel, why are you doing this? Why can’t you just leave me alone or hate me? After all the things I’ve done to you…and to Miss Claire…just…just why?”

Ashe’s eyes greatly resembled that of a snake’s, the glowing yellow hue that glows underneath his teal hair. They intimidated Noel’s clear blue eyes that resembled a clear blue sky, or maybe even the peacefulness of an ocean. Huh, maybe Ashe’s eyes resembles the sun…?

However, Noel stood firm on his place, still extending his hand as an offer of help to the shorter man in front of him.

“Ashe please…I know, deep inside, you’re just forcing yourself to do all of these. Aren’t you getting tired?”

That’s right. Noel’s voice was always gentle. It would always bring comfort to the other. But Ashe hated it. It’d always remind him of himself. How he used to be gentle, how he used to be kind, all of that backfired terribly. It left him with nothing, gave him nothing. 

“Kindness alone won’t give you anything, you know…?”

It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Saying all that, it feels like he’s talking to his past self. He became aware, ah yes, that maybe, just maybe…

God has given him a chance to berate his past self through this person in front of him.

He giggled, chuckled, laughed, as if the world’s coming to an end. He just can’t handle it anymore. Everything around him drives him mad. The books, the people around him, all this kindness and gentleness that people have been giving him, they’re all driving him mad. He doesn’t have the ability to appreciate them anymore. Heck, he can’t even accept them. His heart hurts so much. Seeing Noel as his past self was just too much for him. He wants to choke him, stab him, kill him…

Forgive him…?

The only thing Ashe could never do to himself. 

Tears started streaming down on his cheeks as his laugh came to a halt. He wanted to cry. For a very long time, he always wanted to do that. But he keeps on forgetting how to cry. He didn’t even cry when his entire family got turned into ashes by the fire. He didn’t even cry when he’s left alone, all alone to die. He didn’t even cry when he murdered innocent people.

After all those years, the young blonde made him cry.

Noel’s eyes widened, surprised by what he witnessed. A murderer, no, a person just like him, crying out of madness. Noel saw himself in Ashe, so similar yet so different. Him, the gentle one, Ashe, the cruel one. He can never bring himself to look down on the teal-haired researcher, after all, he also tried to do the impossible which resulted to god knows how many loops. 

That’s why, even if it’s crazy to do so, he’ll still extend his hand to Ashe no matter what. He wants to save him, just like what he did to the others. No one deserves to be alone.

“Noel…?”

Warmth. All he could feel was warmth. The young blonde embraced him to a hug. He wanted to escape from all that warmth. He’s scared of it. He could only accept the warmth from his family. Nobody else. So why…?

Why does his heart feel at ease?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello thanks for reading drink worter anon ily


End file.
